


Inner Restraints

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Series: Luca and Mari [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: After taking a shower Lucas finds himself in the mood for a kinky session with his brother Markus...





	Inner Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too experienced with BDSM, thus I hope to have made it as accurate as possible. They DO have a safeword. It just wasn't used this time.  
> For some things, I as a german-speaking author had trouble expressing it in English, so please let me know if anything's wrong there either.
> 
> And I know there is a switch in tenses. I wanted to underline how Luca's concentration went up, so he'd be a responsible Dom for Mari.

  
  


I took a wide step, grabbing the sink for support, as I left the shower. I took the large towel and wrapped it around my shoulders. I looked up at Mari, who gingerly stepped out of the shower after me, holding onto me for support, as I took the ends of the towel and wrapped it around him too, so we were pressed against each other, sharing warmth.

He shook against me, just like me. Shudders rushed across my skin, whenever cold drops of water fell down from the tips of our hair.

I smiled at him. He snuggled closer to me, leaning into the embrace I gave him.  
I kissed his neck, nibbling on his ear and right away he tried to pull away. Only I didn't let him. With gentle force I held him close.  
He hissed and looked at me with wide eyes.

It wasn't fear, that reflected in those eyes.

“Come” I said gently, nudging him forward. I let him go, laying the towel around his shoulders. I decided, for today I'd be fine with the slight chill on my wet skin.

I led him to our bedroom.  
“I'm getting the good lotion, wait for me” I instructed and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before leaving him.

I rushed back to the bathroom, taking the lotion I spoke of.  
It's enriched with good argan oil. It's always been good for our skin type. Also we kinda like the scent of it.

When I returned to the bedroom I saw Mari standing just where I left him. A smile flashed across my lips.

When I entered the room, he looked at me.  
“Take the towel off” I order him gently, taking the damp fabric from him, to hang it on the hook by our door.

I hesitated for a moment. Then I decided to lock the door. I did it as silently as I could, now that Mari wasn't looking at me.

He might have heard the faint clicking sound. He turned back around to look at me again. I smiled.

He lowered his gaze slightly, giving me a questioning look.

My smile got wider.

I approached him slowly, my back straight. I seemed taller than him just now, that he was trying to keep his warmth by hugging himself.

-

I raise my hand, laying it gently on his cheek. I look him in the eyes, holding his gaze. It only takes him a few moments to register the new situation.  
And he lowers his gaze as though I had ordered him to do so.  
With a content smile I turn him around. I do it in a rough manner, not because I'm angry, but because I want him to feel me.

He follows the movement I force upon him. I know, this is easy for him. And I know, I have to be careful with every further step.

I still hold the bottle of lotion in one hand. With the other hand I trace the bones under his thin skin. I bend forward to kiss his shoulders; his neck, his spine.

I feel it, as he suppresses a shudder.  
My warm lips on his cool skin leave burning traces. I know that.

I open the bottle and apply some of the lotion on my hand, putting the bottle on the nightstand besides me.  
I briefly spread the lotion on both of my palms, before laying them on Mari's shoulders.

He hisses.

It makes me smile. I remain like this, unmoving for a moment. He relaxes his hands, as he's clutched them into fists just now.  
Just now I start massaging the lotion into his skin.

The oil in it makes it easy to rub across the smooth skin. I reach around his neck, gently touching his throat, his collar bones, before kneading the muscles of his shoulders.  
He cramps up for a moment, his head rolling back and his abdominal muscles contracting. I gently keep up the massaging, until he relaxes again.

When he does, I push him forward, to make him bend over a little. Now that his shoulder blades and spine are protruding, I gently follow the contours they shape on his back.

I take some more lotion, now dribbling it on his back right away.

He shudders again, hissing a silent “Luca” with it. 

I smile and use my recently cut nails to scratch down his back, from below the shoulder blades, down to his tail bone.  
This time his sigh is even louder, a deep breath coming out with it.

I have him stand upright again, controlling his posture with my hands. Then I stand right behind him and cover his mouth and a bit of his nose with my lotion-covered hand.  
He hisses, but I make him hold his breath, as I sneak my other hand around his neck.  
I don't choke him. I only touch the skin above his throat.  
“Silence” I command harshly.

I wait until he swallows and nods.  
Just then I release him.  
“Do NOT wipe the lotion off your face. You may NOT move without me allowing it, got it?” - “Yes. I won't move unless you allow it”  
Satisfied with his reply, I rest my hands on his shoulders again.

I feel his slight tremble under my fingers. This is getting harder for him. I know I need to start slowly, gently pulling him into the game, before he can release his inner restraints.

When the tremble fades, at least to some extend, I start stroking his body; smearing the last remnants of the lotion on his chest.

I take my hands off him unwillingly, to take more lotion.

I still stand behind him. With a smirk I lower myself to my knees. I let a warm puff of breath touch his loins, making him shudder harshly.  
“What was this? Did you move?” I ask. I know too well, that this was a movement, he could not suppress. Nevertheless I force him further into his role.  
I wait for his reply.  
I'm not continuing, before he replies. His reactions are so important to me. They let me know how far I can push him.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...” I cut him off, “You are to be silent. Don't talk more than necessary!”  
“I'm sorry. I understand.” 

“Good”, I mumble, breathing against his skin again.

I know that this makes his insides crawl with pleasure. His loins are a sensitive area. Well, it's the same for me, so I can tell.

I lay my lotion-covered hands on the back of his thighs, avoiding his butt for now.

I know all of his good spots.  
I gently massage his thighs, forcing him to spread his legs a little, so I can reach between his thighs.  
“I allow you to move now, like this, okay – that's enough. Now hold still again!”

Now that I can reach right between his legs I start alternating between gentle, stroking movements, and harsh scratching, right on the insides of his thighs.

And I love how he forces himself to remain still.

Under his skin I feel his muscles twitch as his body fights to suppress the instinctual reaction.

I reach his knees, gently spreading the lotion there too, before getting up again.

“Turn over and face me” I order.

I hear Mari's shaky exhale, as he turns around. A submissive servant would have turned around faster. But Mari's way too proud. I see it in his eyes, his very stance. Every movement is elegant, self-aware.  
He's so proud. His sense of dignity so high.

It's so beautiful to see him fall. Of course I'm there to catch him. Of course it took me a long time to figure it out completely.  
He did fall once, before I could catch him. I learned from my mistakes. And I regained his trust.

That's my Mari. The man I love so much it makes me into a psychopath. 

I exhale to regain my concentration. With the clean back of my hand I wipe off the lotion from his face, that I put there before, when I silenced him.

I give him a gentle kiss. He did well thus far. And I have to assure him, that I'm not trying to force him into worthlessness. I'm trying to coax him into a relaxed state of willingness. 

I still have some lotion on my hands. I keep my eyes on Mari's as I spread the lotion on his chest. I trace his collarbones.  
Fuck, I love them. He looks so fragile, yet he's a strong person. He's not breakable, even though he sometimes seems to be so close to breaking.

I see it in those eyes, that still return my steady gaze with the same proud gleam in them.

I cup his small breasts, pressing the palms of my hands against his areolae. His gaze darkens. He doesn't allow himself to like what I'm doing.  
I smile.

I know it's easier for him to follow my rules – not moving – while looking me in the eyes.

I feel his chest rising and falling under my hands, as he takes slow, controlled breaths.

I allow myself to look at his chest.  
The delicate collarbones move under his skin, as he breathes. I see the harsh control, he forces upon himself in those movements. 

I massage his chest harder and right away his whole body reacts. He forces himself to push against me, so I won't throw him out of balance. At the same time his jaw clenches, as he tenses his pectoral muscles.  
“Relax” I murmur.

He doesn't. I look back up at his eyes.

I take a step closer to him, pressing my chest against my hands, that still lie on his pectorals.  
“Relax” I say again, brushing his lips with mine, denying him the kiss. He's not obeying just yet.

I have to draw him deeper into the game.

“Move” I order and push him. He takes a step back, further until I press him against the mirror. I know the remains of lotion and oil will stick to the surface. But I'll remove it, when we're done, of course.

Now that he can't escape, I press my lips down on his, forcing him to bend his knees, so I'm towering above him.

One of my hands now supports his back, so he won't slide down, when his knees give out on him.

The other hand pinches his nipples hard.  
It makes him hiss in pain.

“Was that a complaint?” I ask with a cold voice.  
He takes a shaky breath. I realize, the next step has been taken. He's on the verge of tears. He's fighting an inner battle.  
Give in, or stay controlled?

I push my knee between his slightly spread legs, so it brushes agains his member.  
He's not quite hard yet...

Now I need to be gentle. If I force his next step, he'll feel hurt. I don't want that. 

So I stroke his nipples, soothing the chilly pain, that I just inflicted upon him.  
I stroke his back with my fingers, as I can't move my hand, that's somewhat clamped between his back and the mirror.  
He slides down a few centimetres.

My knee holds him upright now. He's kinda sitting on it.  
“Let me hold myself upright, Luca...” there's a hint of fear in his voice. He's afraid of falling.  
“I'm holding you, Mari. I've got you. I'm not letting you fall” I assure him. Still, when he instinctively reaches out to hold onto my shoulders I don't punish him.

It's beyond his control.

Also it kinda helps me.  
I don't have to occupy his hands now. I can just let my free hand slide down, to grab his member.

He looks up at me with wide eyes. I smile.  
“It's okay” I assure him, before leaning down to kiss him. I'm not going to keep this up for too long. I can't carry him for too long in this position.  
Also his muscles will give out at some point.

I start rubbing his penis in slow strokes.

“When your legs give out, I'm stopping” I inform him. He swallows harshly, forcing himself to reinforce his stance.  
It's easier for me too, now that he's carrying more of his own weight again on his own feet.

Still, I'm there for support. I know his legs _will_ give out at some point.

My strokes got faster now, increasing in intensity too.

He bites his lips to remain silent. He's trying to comply my demand.  
I see he's winning the battle. He's giving in to me.

I kiss him, muffling his breathy moans with my own lips.  
I must let him know, that he's doing well. That I'm content with this.

His tremor sets in again.  
It exhausts him to stand, the increasing surges of pleasure that rush through his body draining his energy too.

Just when his legs twitch and he's falling, I let go of his member, grabbing him with both arms, to keep him from actually falling down.

I pull him up into a loving embrace and nuzzle his neck, kissing the slightly oily skin. 

“Come, six steps to the bed, you can do it, right?” I ask. I make it a question. I'm trying to poke his pride. He'll want to take those steps on his own, just to rub it into my face. Just to let me know, he's not given in to me completely.

Just as I assumed he straightens his body and takes the steps toward the bed. He manages it well, as I thought.

Walking is easier than maintaining an unnatural position.

Also I didn't push him beyond his limits. It's one of the things I can't do yet.

He still thinks too much. How much is he showing? How much of his weak side? How proud is his posture? Does he give in yet? Shall he allow me to dominate him? Is this good? And so on, and so on.

As he reaches the bed, I give him the next order, avoiding the emptiness he'd need to sink deeper into his thoughts.  
“I want you to get on your knees and bend over, with your arms stretched out toward the headboard in a moment”  
He knows this position, I don't have to explain it to him too much. I seize his wrists, before he can execute my demand and take the slim rope I bought just for this reason. I tie his wrists together. I'm careful not to suppress the blood flow, but tying it tight enough, to disable him from moving his arms apart.  
Now I let him take the position I described to him before.

Hesitantly – I see in his movements – he does as I ask.

He moves his knees about 30 centimetres apart, so I can reach him. I've taught him well, thus far, I suppose...

Sitting besides him, close to the headboard of the bed, I grab the lose ends of the rope, securely tying it to the hook, I installed, hidden behind the massive, wooden headboard. 

I take the pillows away, so Mari is able to rest his head on his forearms, without suffocating in the pillow.

As Mari's new position is finished, I take a moment to rest. I am constantly concentrating on Mari, keeping track of his reactions.

I stroke Mari's back, reaching up to his tail bone, as his butt is up in the air, openly accessible to me. I have to get him to get used to this position.

It's not as though I've never fucked him in this position in our usual vanilla sessions. But this is different.

I ordered him to take this position. I'm dominating him. This position shows his submission to me. This is a totally different thing.

Thus I have to act accordingly.

Gently I stroke his back, following the gentle curve of his spine.  
I'll spread my touches slowly. Starting on his back, moving on to his arms, his shoulders and then back to his spine.  
When I feel him relax under my strokes more, I allow my hand to wander across his loins again. I brush the sensitive skin with my cool fingertips and he clenches his muscles. I remove my hand again, allowing him to relax again, before I take my hand off him.

“Steady yourself, I'm getting behind you” I tell him. I'm not moving yet, though.  
“Yes, I'm steady” he informs me and only now I get up.

I want him to reply to me. It's a sort of measurement. As long as he replies, he's still here. But when he'll stop reacting to me, I'll know he's fallen. Not the bad kind of falling. The kind that lets him forget about his doubts and worries, the kind that releases him from all his inner restraints.

But we're not at that point yet.

I settle behind him, on my knees and holding onto his hips.  
It might seem as though I'd fuck him now, but I'm not.

I wait for him to relax more. My movement made him tense up again. Not because he's insecure, but simply because the bed dipped beneath me, and he had to steady himself, as I instructed him.

His muscles soften and I release my hold on his hips.  
I reach up, to stroke his back again, drawing my hands up to his butt slowly. He shudders when I brush his loins, suppressing a low moan.

I could allow him to moan, but I decide against it. He'll think less for now, since he's busy with my order.

I know him well enough to know, that he'll suppress his moans anyway, even if I'd allow him to let them out. And that's what I don't want. Him, suppressing his reactions would mean, that he's still holding onto his inner restraints.

I smile.

It's taken me a while to understand, that no physical restraints, like the rope on his wrists right now, would ever tie him down as much, as his inner restraints do.

I have to release him of those, before he'll allow himself to fall.

I kiss his tail bone, pressing my chest against his bum as much as possible, while stroking his thighs with my hands.  
He shudders harshly. The tiny hairs, that reach down from his loins to the cleft between his buttocks increase the sensation.

“I'll be a bit more rough with you now, Mari. Do you understand?” I ask, my breath ghosting across Mari's spine.  
He shudders again, then swallows.

“Y-yes. I understand” he answers.

He's aware, that my question didn't mean, that I wasn't sure of his comprehension. He knows that it's me asking for his _okay_ , before actually doing anything.  
If he'd said now, I would have coaxed him more, nevertheless increasing the roughness, to discipline him.  
I'm dominant now. He's not supposed to talk back.  
He knows that.

But he also knows, that I'd never actually hurt him, or even be rough with him, unless he's consented.

I push down harder with my fingers, as I continue to stroke him. Under my fingertips Mari's skin turns a creamy white, while the surrounding area turns redder.

I'm careful not to overdo it. I don't want to really hurt him yet. I'm slowly increasing this.

Gently I draw my hands back, the pale spots on Mari's skin turning to their normal colour again. I cup his ass and breathe down on his tail bone again. My fingers press into his soft skin, leaving the same pale traces as on his thighs. 

I kiss his back, before clutching his buttocks, pressing the fingernails into the skin. I'm not breaking the skin.

Mari exhales harshly, seemingly forgetting his order to remain silent for a moment.

I smile. He's becoming undone. It's a good sign.  
“Silence” I breathe against his skin, releasing my grip. I stroke across his smooth butt, before raising one hand up into the air.

“I'm sorry” he chokes out.  
I let out a deep breath, muffling a guttural groan. His voice turns me on so much... 

“I'll hit you once, understood?” - “Y-yes!” he now responds quickly, afraid of a more severe punishment.

Well... _afraid_ is the wrong word. He's not ready to allow the pleasure yet. 

I let the hand I had raised up slap across his butt. It shouldn't be too painful.  
Under the slapping sound the impact caused, I hear Mari's sharp inhale.

He shudders.

Oh I know. A cool sensation lingers on the skin, just where I hit him, while a burning wave rushes across the body.  
And slowly, that warmth creeps up into the arms, making the tiny hairs there stand up, as goosebumps cover the skin.

It _does_ feel good.

And it'll be even better, I promise.

“Do you want me to do it again?” I ask. I'm pretty certain he'll say _no_ now. He's not ready yet. It's not too long until then, though.

“Please don't do it again” Mari replies as I expected. The sound of his voice makes me more serious again.  
“Can you move your hands for me?” I ask. I want to be sure he's fine. And he moves his fingers and hands around, as much as the rope allows him.  
“Okay. Thank you” I say, stroking him gently.

First, his hands are still fine, second, he's still able to go on.

It's all in the sub context. There's lots of hidden codes, signs and hints, that allow us to keep up the roles of Dominant and Submissive, while still communicating the important parts of mutual welfare.

Yes, mutual.  
Just as much, as he's falling into this role, I have to allow myself to enter this state too. It means, that I do take care of him, of his every need, that I give him pleasure. And while I carry all of the responsibility right now, I'll have all of his gratitude, when this is over.  
I have to be careful, not to overdo it. Neither for him, nor for myself.

 

I take a mental note now. He refused once. That means I'll announce a punishment for this later. I can't punish him yet.

Though, the punishment I have in mind is not the painful kind. Well, not directly.  
I straighten my back, my hands on the plateau beneath his loins and above his buttocks.

Like this, my half-hard erection brushes against his bum. Mari is silent.

I thrust against him, rubbing my length between his ass cheeks. Pleasure wells up within me. My abdomen tightens ever so slightly, with every move.

At some point the anticipation will be too much for him. I know right now, images of me, mounting him, pushing into him, fucking him passionately fill his mind.

I can tell, because he's allowing my movements. If he were tense, stiffly refusing to follow my rocking movements, I'd know he's still restraining himself.

But gently he sways with me, following my movements. Though he's not urging me on, yet.  
So I continue like this, until I feel him moving on his own.

And when he does, he pushes himself back against me, increasing pressure and body contact. “Luca” he moans, rubbing his forehead against his forearms. 

He broke two of my rules just now.  
He moved, and he broke his silence. He knows that. 

Nevertheless I say it out loud, as I push him back into his original position, removing myself from him, denying him the body contact, he demanded.  
“You broke your silence. And you moved. Also, you refused me before. I'll hit you once for every misdemeanor. Is that understood?”

“Y-yes. I understand, please punish me” he says. The nervous tremble is still evident in his voice, but he says it clearly.  
Also, he did _ask_ for the punishment. So he's finally found himself into his role, accepting the rules, following them, because I want him to. And now that he's broken them, he asks for the punishment he deserves.

I raise my hand.  
“One” - Slap.

“Two” - Slap!

“Three” - _Slap!_

He's whimpering, muffling the sounds, biting down on his arm. But he's remaining silent.  
“Well done, I forgive you” I let him know, bending over him, giving him the body contact he yearned for.

I kiss his spine, his shoulder blades.  
I soothe him, now that he's given in to me. I'm aware, that now he's more breakable than in any other moment.

If he'd fall now, it'd be a dangerous thing. 

So I'm supporting him, in a mental sense.

“I'll untie you now” I say.  
He's been in this position for long enough. He's given in to me, I don't need to let him feel my dominance through this position anymore.

I unhook the rope, loosening the knot that bound Mari's wrists and undo it completely.

He's been in this uncomfortable position for quite a while now, his muscles overused and sore, I guess.

I take the lotion once more and put a small amount on my palms. I rub my hands together, to warm the substance.  
“Mari, I want you to slowly let your knees slide down, so you lie flat on your stomach” I instruct him.

He does as I tell him, knowing that this is necessary. As he lies down, I lay my hands on his shoulders, massaging the sore muscles.  
Mari's silent hisses tell me, just how sore they are.

I'm not going to reprimand him this time, for letting out a sound.

Slowly I let him move his arms down, so they lie flat next to his body. In this position I massage him a bit longer.  
For the part that comes now, I need him to be relaxed.  
I need his blood circulation to pick up the pace too.

Only when his skin's taken on a reddish tone, I stop.  
“I'm going to prepare your next stage” I inform him, getting off the bed.

I have actually installed another hook. On the ceiling. One that's actually got a closed ring. I did it when Suki wasn't there. And I hung a little, decorative lamp on it, to hide it's actual purpose.  
I'm aware that she knows most of the stuff Mari and I do. She's got a sixth sense for that... but I don't need her to know about this too.

I unhook the lamp and put it away, so it won't be in the way now.

I open the drawer of the nightstand and take out the carabiner that has a screw-locker, along with a construction, that consists of two closed rings, that are conjoined, in a manner, that allows the twisting of both rings.

I get the stool from underneath our desk and put it beneath the ring-shaped hook.  
I stand on it and secure the carabiner, with the double-ring construction in it, screwing the locker shut, so it won't open accidentally, if Mari should thrash around too much.

It only takes me a short while to get this done. I check up on Mari, who's still laying there, relaxing after the tiring fight against his inner restraints.

I take out another piece I bought for this very purpose.  
It's a solid wooden bar. It's got a rope pulled through holes in both ends. In the middle of this rope I secured another carabiner. The rope's ends, that dangle from both ends, I first knotted up, so the bar won't slide down, and then attached leather cuffs to them. Perfect for my purposes.  
I checked the stability of this construction. I had Mari hold onto me, while I held onto the ropes that I pulled through the holes and hung like this from the ceiling.

Obviously we didn't crash down.

I hang the carabiner into the double-ring construction and screw it shut.

This is probably as safe as possible. Dear me, I had no money left after all this. But it's worth it. I check the rope once more, just to be safe.

“Mari, come here.” I finally order. He gets up right away. He waited so long, anticipation rising in his gut.  
Now, with glossy eyes he comes to me.  
I don't have to order him more. He gives me his wrist, so I can put the cuff on it. As soon as I'm done he already gives me the other wrist, which I cuff too.

He loves and hates this thing.

I smile. On one hand, I can fuck him hard like this, thrusting into his depth with much force. On the other hand though, it's too low to support him.

Either he stands upright, with his legs straight, then he'll have to carry his full body weight, which he won't be able to do for too long, for what I'm doing to him is really exhausting. Or he lets himself dangle from the construction, which allows him to bend his knees, but strains his arms.

 

He stands, with his arms held up in a relaxed manner. He looks at me. He's seen my smile. He's getting his hopes up, hu?  
I come closer to him and give him a short kiss. First disappointment.  
I also turn him around with the construction. This is why I included the double-ring construction. It allows me to turn this thing around as much as I like, without the uppermost screw getting loose or something.  
Second disappointment.

I give his neck a gentle play-bite.  
He suppresses a moan.  
“Good boy, you like this, hu?” I praise him for still holding onto the rule I set up, while teasing him.  
“Yes, I like it” he answers in a breathy voice.

I bite him again, this time a bit harder. He grinds his teeth and shudders.  
“Do you want to let out your voice?” I ask, a smile on my lips.  
“Please... please...” he begs. He stops himself from actually begging. Had he said please one more time, I would have denied him his wish.  
“Okay, then make it worth it!” with this I give his ass a good slap. He's securely settled into his role now. He's mine.  
Dear me, he's mine alone!

He cries out, a twitch rushing through his limbs.

I hit his bum again and again, drawing most beautiful whines from his throat.

He's been controlling himself for so long – if I'd check the time now, I'd see that this session has been going on for almost an hour – now his feelings just burst free.

His true, masochistic nature shows itself. He's allowing the instincts and hormones to take over. 

It's not like I particularly enjoy beating him up. But his moans, his cries turn me on so much. Fuck, he turns me on so much...

This is so fulfilling to me, listening to every sound he makes, taking in every little reaction. Not only I still carry the responsibility, but also it's these reactions that satisfy me so much.

“Do you want more? Do you like this?” I have been alternating between gentle strokes and harsh hits, allowing him to take in the pain and then soothing the sore spot, so the endorphins could rush through him.

“Yes, yes, I want more, please! I like it so much...” he moans. I bite down on his shoulder, dragging my teeth across his skin.  
“Yes, Luca, please...”  
I bite down harder, reaching around him with my hand. I grab his member and start stroking it.

During the earlier period he's gotten softer again, but I'm taking care of this now.

For the first time his knees give out, but he catches himself and stands up again. I stroke him until he's almost reaching his climax.  
And then I stop.

He whines, breathing heavily, barely keeping his head up.  
“Are you complaining?” I ask, giving his butt a good slap. He's really into it at this point. Actually inflicting pain is a good thing now.

Of course there are boundaries, that I may not overstep, but I'm aware of them and thus staying on the safe side of the scale.

“No... I'm sorry” he shudders as he says those words. I pinch his nipples between my fingers, just to stroke them soothingly right away.  
Slowly Mari sways.  
He can't stand much longer.

I want to tease him a bit longer though.

“Please... please Luca... I'll fall...” he whimpers. He's lost himself. He doesn't seem to realize his wrists are cuffed.

I guess I shouldn't tease him much longer. At this point I should let him come and slowly wake him out of his high.

I turn him around once more, wrapping my arm around him, just as he's about to finally collapse.  
He leans against me, seeking my lips with half lidded eyes, trying to steal a kiss.

“Mari, you must ask for it. What do you want?” I stay true to my role, despite the raging urge within me to just screw the roles and fuck him until he can't scream anymore.

“... hnnnngh... nnnnnnh...” he goes non-verbal, I see. He's not able to control his breathing in order to manipulate words with meaning.

 

Hm... I've only seen him in this state once before. I managed to get him this far once again.

Oh fuck... oh fuck, oh fuck...  
Pride blooms in my chest and a wave of pleasure rolls down my body. I did this.  
And I'll make it worth it.

I'll let him come now. I had planned on fucking him, but I decided otherwise.

As well as I know him, I'll get my release too.

I start jerking him off with harsh strokes. These are no teasing strokes, I'm forcing him closer to his orgasm with every stroke.

He shudders.  
I feel every muscle in his body contracting as he finally spills it.

His mouth fell open in a voiceless scream and only when the first tension leaves him a shriek comes from the depth of his throat.

He's tensing up and sinking back down, as his body is convulsing. It's quite hard to hold him upright anymore.  
But that's fine.

I mean, I still have enough energy.

I wait for him to relax more, before I let him rest against my shoulder.  
“Mari, I'm taking the cuffs off you now, wrap your arms around my neck, please” I instruct. I doubt he actually understood what I'm saying at this point, but listening to my voice will slowly lead him back to this world.

I uncuff his right wrist first. He clutches my neck right away, holding onto me for support. His senses are returning, allowing him to realize, that he's not standing on his own feet.  
I move him a little, so I can wrap my other arm around him now, so I can release his left wrist too.

It's a good thing that these cuffs come off easily.

Now Mari's entire weight is on me.  
“Mari, hold on tight, I'm lifting you up, okay?” I say in a clear voice.

“Nnh... “ is all I get for an answer. But that's okay. It's all I could ever ask for.  
After taking a few deep breaths Mari tightens his hold around my neck. I kiss his cheek and slide my hands underneath his thighs and interlock my fingers underneath his butt.

I carry him over to the bed.  
I lay his legs down, before carefully releasing his hold around my neck. I'm not sure how much he realizes right now, I don't want him to panic because he hasn't realized he's laying down on the bed yet.

But it's fine. He's calm, breathing in and out, slowly waking up.

I sit down next to him, kissing his cheeks, his lips, his jaw... all of his face.  
Dear me, I love him.  
“Mari, you did well. You did really well today. I'm proud of you” I tell him, and I mean every word of it.  
He let himself go, he trusted me so much. He was sincere with his feelings.  
“I love you, Mari. I love you so much!” I continue.

“...too” he swallows as I smile happily.  
“me too... love you... Luca...” he murmurs.

I kiss him gently.

 

We wait until he's back in this world.  
“Thank you for trusting me so much, Mari” I say. It's important for me, to let him know, that he did well.  
Getting him to let go of his pride is a fight every single time we do this.

“I love you, Luca” is his tired answer. I smile.  
“I love you too, Mari”

“... how about you?” Mari asks, giving me a loving look.  
“What do you... oh...” I understand when he smiles.

“Go ahead” he tries to spread his legs. They are quivering though, making movement hard. We both know we could do this easier.  
I could just jerk off, or he could do it for me. He could do it with his mouth, but he wants me to do it like this.

He knows he might not come this time, but he's fine with it.

“Mari... fuck, I LOVE YOU!” I choke out, overwhelmed with feelings.  
I'm out of my role. I'm back in this world.

That does not change, that he gives me so much trust. He knows it means more to me, when I have sex with him, than just physical satisfaction.

I kiss him, taking the lube from the nightstand – we don't even bother trying to hide it; Suki knows we fuck, so why hide it? – and apply it to my erection.

I spread is legs, for he simply lacks the energy to do it and let myself sink into him.

I'm amazed, how he can still take me in so easily. He is experienced with this... but even in this state of exhaustion...

“You can move, I'm fine” he murmurs, stroking my face with one hand. His fingers are trembling as they brush my cheek. He's really exhausted.  
I'll get over with it quickly, then.

I start thrusting into him. A slow, gentle pace for now. I don't want to overdo it.  
“Luca, stop holding back, fuck me like you mean it!” Mari exclaims, clutching the hand I use to hold myself up.  
Even talking exhausts him. He's taking deep breaths, forcing more air into his lungs.  
“Please, Luca...”

I lean further down and kiss him passionately, before picking up the pace. I aim for his sweet spot, trying to make him come once more.  
I know he can.

He's shaking and twitching, unable to control his muscles. The urge to just move along with the surges of pleasure is hitting this massive wall of exhaustion.

Moving becomes more and more difficult for me too.  
I _am_ well trained. But this session was really something.

I lean even further down, resting on my elbow now, because my wrist is too sore. With my other hand I reach between his legs and try to bring him to another climax with me.

“Don't touch me, Luca... I can't... I can't...!” I take my hand away.  
I push myself deeper into him, thrusting forcefully, looking him in the eyes.

We kiss, moan, kiss again and struggle for air, before kissing once more.

It doesn't need more to push me over the edge.

I shudder and with a throaty moan “Nngh... Mari...” I collapse on his chest.

I nuzzle his neck, while still fighting to calm my breath again. Somehow he wraps his arms around me, stroking my back as though he were trying to calm me.

“Pull out” he says, nudging me with his knees. I do as he asks and roll off him, so we both can breathe again.  
“Cleaning?” Mari asks after a while.  
“Later” I decide, pulling him close and covering us with the blanket of our bed. Oh well, there's semen on it now, but right now I couldn't care less. Mari will kill me for this later, but for now, I'm way too tired and the calm breathing next to me tells me, it's the same for Mari.  
He's fallen asleep.

I close my eyes, kissing Mari's forehead, mumbling one last “I love you” before drifting off too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> If you did, you can leave a comment, it would totally make my day!


End file.
